


the united states destroys all

by witchjack



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aro Peggy, Implied Lafayette/Laurens, Implied Seabury/KG3, Model UN, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchjack/pseuds/witchjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>honestly if hamilton says one more word russia might nuke him</p><p>our favorite revolutionaries (and ladies) take model UN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey. So, how do I look?” Hamilton asked anxiously, turning around to face Mulligan. He pulled down the jacket, adjusting it to fit his shoulders. He then fiddled with the sleeves, rolling them up to his forearm.

“Like a million bucks sweetie, or should I say the United States of America?” Mulligan said with a laugh.

Hamilton snorted and punched him in the shoulder. “Oh shut up, Thailand. I got so lucky, I can’t believe it is my first year and I got USA!” He laughed. “But seriously, thank you so much for giving your suits to me and fixing them up. I was worried I was going to have to wear that one I snagged from the Salvation Army.”

“There is no way in hell I was going to let you wear that shitty thing. That suit looked like it was straight from the 1700’s. Benjamin Franklin wouldn’t be caught wearing that, honey.”

“Whatever man.” Hamilton said, walking around the room. “Hey, do you know where I put my laptop bag? I swear I had it--Wait! Did I leave it on the bus?”

Mulligan put his hand up to his mouth. “Hmmm, I don’t think you left it on the bus--I know! Did you leave it in the lobby? You put your stuff down to go do newbie orientation, didn’t you?”

“Oh crap!! You are right!! Oh my god, do you think someone stole it? What am I going to do? My position paper is on there, everything! I am screwed! I mean I remember a lot of my stuff, but I had it all worded out nicely and I just was going to annihilate everyone.” He exclaimed, pacing across the room.

“Without your laptop or not I am sure you would annihilate them anyways. I mean you are the United States of America, and the United States destroys all. Just go get it Alex, it might be there or you could go ask the people at the lost and found.” He checked his watch. “We have like 30 minutes until we have to go down, eat breakfast, listen to the SecGen and go to country caucus. So I think you’ll be back in time.”

“Right! I’ll be back. Soon I hope..”

“You got it.” He reached for the remote. “I wonder if there is anything good on TV.” Mulligan said to himself, leaning back on the bed, reaching for his phone in his pocket. “Oh, hey check it out. It’s Project Runway! I am so behind. I really need to catch up.”  
Hamilton sprinted down the stairs, nearly crashing into a tall boy with glasses wearing a putrid, velvet pink suit. What the heck, a pink suit? God, rich people and their terrible fashion sense. That kid probably paid a fortune for that ugly suit.

“Hey sorry!” He yelled, only to be greeted with the finger. He rolled his eyes. From only 2 minutes of unspoken interaction he could tell this guy was the biggest asshole on this entire planet. He hoped that kid was in his committee so he could kick his ass.

He hastily pressed the buttons on the elevator, humming to himself as the elevator went down. When the elevator reached the lobby, he made a mad dash out of the elevator, garnering some pointed looks from the other delegates. Whatever, honestly he had more important things at hand, such as FINDING HIS LAPTOP.

He walked around the lobby, looking amidst the throngs of jittery freshman and seasoned veterans. His eyes caught a manicured hand holding a worn-down laptop bag. Yes! There it was!

He ran towards the girl, straight into a tall girl adorned with an immaculate dark blue blazer, stiletto heels, bright red lips and the fiercest winged eyeliner he had ever seen. This was it, he was going to die, this girl was going to step on him with her heels and probably stab him.

“Hey! Watch it kid!” The tall girl yelled at him, jumping up to her feet and glaring at him.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to crash into you. I was just looking for my laptop….” He started as he was greeted by a beautiful girl with warm eyes, her dark brown cascading down her shoulder. His mouth practically dropped open.

“ Are you okay?” The girl asked, offering her hand to him. He nodded and took her hand, hoisting himself up.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks so much. Sorry about that.” He said nervously running his hands through his hair. Shit, what was he here for again? The only thing he could think about was the pretty girl staring at him. Wait! The laptop! “Hey, I think that laptop bag is mine?”

“Oh! Here you go.” She exclaimed, handing it to him. “By the way, my name is Elizabeth Schuyler and I’m in Press Corps.” She gestured to the other girl, whose menacing look from before had vanished. “This is my sister, Angelica Schuyler. She is the SecGen!”

SecGen...SecGen...what the hell was a SecGen…. He vaguely remembered Hercules mentioning something about the SecGen being an important person. For some reason he also remembered him saying something about Angelica being very protective over her sister. Or something along those lines.

“Oh wow! It is nice to meet you both. My name is Alexander Hamilton, and I’m in the crisis committee.” He extended his hand.

“I was chair of crisis committee last year! I loved it, it sooo fun! My successors are pretty good. Though, Adams is a little bit grumpy, so you should watch out for him.” Angelica said. She pulled out her phone. “Oh darn, I have to go do some SecGen stuff. It was nice meeting you Alex. Eliza, I will see you later? Keep an eye for Peggy will you? Don’t psych her out!” Angelica said.

“Will do! I promise I won’t! Bye Angie! Good luck!” Eliza hugged her sister.

“Nice meeting you too Angelica!” Hamilton exclaimed. Oh, well now it was just the pretty girl and him. What should he do...

“Well, uh I guess I should go too. Uh, I have some resolutions to write. It was nice talking to you, I hope I will see you both around?” He said and ran back to his room. He really hoped he got to see Eliza again, she seemed amazing.

He vaguely heard Eliza call his name as he walked by.

\--

Eliza flopped down on the hotel bed and let out a sigh, staring up at the ceiling dreamily.

“Ooh, what happened down there?” Peggy asked, jumping down on the bed, taking a seat next to her.

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

“It’s a boy isn’t it? Or did Tan Blazer Girl happen again because I am soo here for that.”

Eliza swatted Peggy. “We are NOT repeating that. There is a reason I didn’t wear a tan blazer this year. Angelica went crazy! She almost didn’t let me go to the dance. But no it's definitely not a guy.” Eliza huffed.

“You were a MUN celebrity! Everyone wanted to see tan blazer girl! You were alll over Yik Yak! I wish I could have been there!” Peggy giggled. “Hey, I thought you said that MUN boys were ugly.”

“Well, most of them! You should see them at the dance, they’re so gross. Preying on girls like wolves. Word of advice, do not go into the center of the dance. Bad things happen.” Eliza paused. “I thought you were aromantic?”

Peggy shrugged. “Just because I’m aro, doesn’t mean I don’t find people aesthetically pleasing. I’m still capable of liking people just not on a romantic level. But, the guy! Who is the guy!” She exclaimed, leaning into Eliza’s shoulder.

“His name is Alex and he’s in the crisis committee. He’s so handsome! Just one look at him and I was helpless.” She sighed, smiling.

“You’re such a dork Eliza. Love at first sight is soooo cliche.”

“I am not a dork!”

“Did you at least get his number or something?”

“No…”

“Seriously come on!”

“I didn’t know what to do? He ran away awkwardly after Angelica left.”

“Hey, I have an idea! You can basically go wherever you want because you are in Press Corps?”

“Yeah, we just take pictures and videos of what’s going on.”

“Well, how about you tell your chair that you are going to take pictures of the crisis committee or whatever weird stuff you do in Press. And you can hang around and take lots of pictures of him. Also, you will get to see the man in action at his committee.” Peggy said with a wink.

“Peg! You are brilliant!” Eliza exclaimed hugging her sister excitedly. “That is such a good idea! Slightly stalkerish, but I mean it’s my job to document things at conference!.”

\--

“Lafayette, are you done? Seriously, I really need to go to the bathroom.” Laurens groaned, scrolling through his Twitter timeline.

“Just one second! I need to fix my eyeliner.” Lafayette responded.

“It looked great the last time I checked. JUST HURRY UP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!” Laurens exclaimed.

Lafayette walked out of the bathroom. “Alright, how do I look?” They asked, striking a pose.

“Fantastic, now move out of the way!!” Laurens yelled pushing them out of the way.

“Hey, have you downloaded Yik Yak yet?” Lafayette asked.

Laurens walked out of the bathroom drying his hands. “Nope, not yet. Have the ridiculous memes already begun?”

Lafayette shook their head. “No memes yet. It’s too early for that. No one has really met anyone. Just wait until the first committee meeting. There’s only stuff about preparing for the shitty food and some people talking about Angelica as SecGen. Oh, what do you know. Look at these thirsty cishets already thirsting for people they haven’t met in person.”

“Hey, do you remember tan blazer girl from last year?”

“Of course I do. People wouldn’t stop talking about her on Yik Yak. I had some screenshots but I think I deleted them. People went crazy, I can’t believe some people stalked her. People here need to chill.”

“MUN kids am I right?”

“Only the thirstiest kid on the planet, I don’t think anyone could write up a resolution to quench their thirst. It’s as dry as the Sahara Desert in some of those kids’ love lives. Hey, wasn’t she the SecGen’s sister?”

“Yeah, Eliza I think. I mean she was really pretty.”

Lafayette nodded. “I agree. Ah, I wonder what new relationships will blossom this year.”

“Remember last year?”

Lafayette winked. “Oh but of course. The year you finally came to terms with your sexuality.” They said examining their nails.

“Oh shut up! I mean--you do kiss well, I guess. Sort of. A little. Tiny bit.” Laurens mumbled.

“It was a lot more than kissing, mon cherie.”

“OKAY true. Wait, were we drunk?”

“Nope, I think we were just a little buzzed. That french wine was some good shit.”

“Did you bring that stuff, the french wine this year?”

“Oui! What fun would MUN be without underage drinking? It’s so funny to see people present the resolutions they wrote while they were drunk.”

“Awesome! I just have the strongest feeling, that this year is going to be a good year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by my excitement for mun this weekend, only 4 days!! get ready for some shameless parks and rec reference. fun fact the tan blazer girl thing actually happened at my happened at my conference last year. hmu on twitter @acelaurens.
> 
> also, i have no idea what ships are going to happen i am sort of just going with the flow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright, slow update because i had my mun conference this weekend!! it was so fun, i loved everyone in my committee!! writing this made me a little sad because i miss everyone and mun so much. 
> 
> but anyways, we start off this chapter with some yaks (gosh the ones at my conference were revolting), eliza meeting herc and hamilton & sam duking it out

ready to shit bricks because of the mun food

↓ 7 ↑

 

angelica schuyler is so hot upvote if you agree

↓ 20 ↑

 

to the girl who walked by me wearing a maroon blazer hmu 202-348-5645

↓ -4 ↑

 

general assembly c is gonna legalize weed this year 420 blaze it

↓ 9 ↑

 

ready to nuke some of ya’ll 

↓ 3 ↑

\--

 

“Who are the delegates I have to watch out for?” Hamilton asked Mulligan, while scooping up some pasta onto his plate.

 

“Hmm." Mulligan said after a few minutes his eyes lit up. "Oh look over there!" Mulligan said, pointing vaguely into the distance. Hamilton leaned over in the direction where Mulligan was pointing, not really seeing anyone in particular.

 

“Who are you pointing at?”

 

“The guy in the pink suit. Do you see him? He’s talking to the SecGen and next to him is this tiny guy.” Hercules said, grabbing a few bread rolls.

 

“OH that guy! I walked into him earlier today. He was such an asshole! He flipped me off!” 

 

“That sounds like something he would do. That’s Thomas Jefferson, asshole supreme. I’m 100 percent sure he's in your committee. Unless he got too salty.”

 

“Salty over what?” Hamilton asked, pouring himself a cup of Coke for himself and Mulligan.

 

“Thanks man.” Mulligan said taking the cup from him. “He ran for chair last year and lost to John Adams. He was so mad. The two of them even co-authored a really good resolution to combat the alien invasion of Portugal.”

 

“Uh, what?”

 

“Yeah, there are some weird crises that can happen. That’s mostly cause’ Angelica was crisis chair last year. Washington and Adams might be a little normal. The usual natural disasters, terrorists and stuff."

 

"Hey Alex!" A voice called.

 

"Hey Eliza!" Hamilton exclaimed, nudging Mulligan who only wiggled his eyebrows at him.

 

"Who's this?" She asked with a smile.

 

"The name's Hercules Mulligan. It's nice to meet you or should I say tan blazer girl?" Mulligan said with a wink.

 

She rolled her eyes. "We are not repeating that again! But it's nice to meet you Hercules! Hey, weren't you in crisis with Angelica last year?"

 

"Yeah I was, shit went down!"

 

"So I’ve heard!" She turned to Hamilton. "Is this year your second or third year?"

 

"Actually, it’s my first." Hamilton said.

 

She seemed taken aback. "Wait, really? I swear I have seen you around. You seem like such a MUN kid."

 

"He has one of those faces. But seriously he belongs in MUN. It took me a few years to convince him.” Mulligan said patting Alex on the shoulder. “He is so argumentative, you should see him in debate. One time he made someone cry, our Alex can get a little overexcited."

 

"No it's not what you think!" Hamilton protested.

 

"Eliza where are you?!" Peggy shouted from across the hall.

 

"Oh I have to go! That's my younger sister! But it was so nice to meet you Hercules. I hope I see you around again Alex!" With that, she ran off towards Peggy.

 

Mulligan jabbed Hamilton in the side as they walked off in search of a table. "You have the hots for Eliza. How did you two even meet?" He asked, as they sat down.

 

Hamilton took a bite of the pasta. "She had my laptop bag and Angelica was there so we talked for a little while."

 

Mulligan grinned. "Ah, I can just smell the romance in the air. 3 days really work some wonders."

 

"Stop it! Hey didn't  _ you  _ meet someone last year. That French guy?"

 

"Lafayette! I seriously wish I got his number or something. He doesn't even have a Facebook so I didn't get to stalk him after conference. Hopefully I get to see around." Mulligan said wistfully. "Oh hey would you look at that."

 

"What?"

 

"Thomas and his mac and cheese. Last year, someone on Yik Yak called him a mac and cheese fucker and it just spread like wildfire." He shook his head. "I can't believe Portugal fucks mac and cheese. You should call him that MACANDCHEESEFUCKER666, He also has some weird obsession with France. Lafayette told me every year he asks for France but he never gets it. I can't believe he wants to suck Descartes's french dick."

 

Hamilton stifled his laugh with his hand. "Herc stop! You almost made me spit Coke everywhere!"

 

"What! I mean it's true! Please annihilate that kid at conference. He has a baguette up his wannabe  French ass because he gets premier delegate every year."

 

"Oh believe me I will. He's going to have to hear from the United States of America!"

 

"You kick his ass baby. Damn, I should have done crisis just to watch you. But whatever. I liked PolSec's topics this year. And it’s a pretty cool committee too, John Jay is a solid guy."

 

A tall boy wearing an intricate blazer walked up to the podium and tapped the mic. "Silence everyone! Our Secretary General, Angelica Schuyler!" He said gesturing towards her. The room erupted with claps and cheers. A few tables began slamming on the desks chanting her name.

 

Angelica stood up to the podium and cleared her throat. "Thank you thank you! Welcome everyone, to the Model United Nations conference held here at Washington DC. It is so nice to see familiar faces as well as some new ones. I am sure you all will do amazing! Before we begin, our Press Corps chairs, Maria Reynolds and John Jay have something to share with you."

"Hello everyone my name is John Jay and I am your Editor-in-Chief this year.” He handed the mic off to Maria.

 

“Hi, I am Maria Reynolds and I am your Deputy Editor-in-Chief this year! We have a video to start off conference!  I hope you enjoy what we made and that you enjoy your first day of conference!" She set the mic back down and took a seat next to Angelica, whispering something to her.

\--

"Wow." Hamilton said astounded, clutching his laptop bag.

 

"I know right? The chairs this year are so great, way better than my freshman year. Angelica slayed. All of those speeches were lit." Mulligan responded.

 

"I know? Being a chair sounds amazing, I want to be one."

 

"It's your first year and you are already thinking big. Go for it man I have faith in you!" He stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Alright, so you know where your room for country caucus is right? Do you want me to walk you there, cause my room is right here."

 

"I'll be fine. Last time I checked you weren't my mom."

 

Mulligan pat Hamilton's head. "Just making sure my baby is okay. Alright, I'll see you after country caucus okay?"

 

"Gotcha. See ya." Hamilton said and kept walking, almost crashing into a boy with sandy hair against the wall making out with a boy with brown hair.

 

He darted away, careful not to touch them. Seriously? Couldn't people wait like at least five minutes? It's not like one of them was going off to fight in a war or something. He rolled his eyes.

 

He pulled out his folder and checked the name. Okay this was his room. He was greeted by a short girl whose brown hair was put in an intricate bun.

 

"Hi! I’m Abigail Adams! I’m going to be one of your chairs for country caucus." She squinted and looked at his name tag. "Ooh nice! You're the US! Have lots of fun with that!" She pointed to the upper left corner of the room  where a girl was sitting, jiggling her legs up and down. “I think you are sitting over there. Just check the placard.”

 

"Awesome. Thank you so much." He said and walked over to the girl, taking a seat next to her.

 

“Hi!” She exclaimed waving to him.

 

“Hey, you’re the US too?” He asked.

 

“Yeah! Pretty cool because newbies don’t usually get the best countries but my sister probably pulled some strings cause' she’s SecGen.”

 

“Wait, you’re Angelica Schuyler’s sister?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah, my name is Peggy! There are three of us Schuyler sisters!”

 

“All in MUN?”

 

She nodded. “Ironically. Hey, I didn’t catch your name.”

 

“Alexander Hamilton.”

 

“Ohhhh Alex. It’s nice to meet you.” She said smiling to herself.

 

Suddenly, the same sandy haired boy from before rushed in, collapsing on the seat across from them. He patted down his hair and readjusted his tie.  _ Well, what do you know. _

 

“Hey.” He said exasperatedly, taking a few deep breaths.

 

“Hi! I’m Peggy!” She said and smiled brightly at him.

 

“Hey, I’m Alexander Hamilton.” Hamilton said.

 

The boy nodded. “Nice to meet you both. My name’s Samuel Seabury.”

 

Abigail walked over to the podium along with a boy and a girl. Abigail struck the table with her gavel. “Delegates decorum!” She exclaimed. “For you newbies, that’s just a fancy way to say be quiet. Welcome everyone to your first country caucus, my name is Abigail Adams and if you weren’t paying attention before I’m the chair of Legal A.”

 

“Hi, I’m Peggy Shippen, your other chair for country caucus. I’m the chair of OAS.”

 

“So excited to see all of your beautiful faces. I can’t wait to see what work you all do in country caucus. I’m Nat Turner and I’m the chair of the African Union. Here in country caucus, you will be able to discuss your country’s position on various topics to prepare you for your committee meetings.”

 

“Have fun and if you need any help, don’t hesitate to ask us.” Abigail said.

 

“I am sort of nervous!!” Peggy said in an excited whisper.

 

“Is it your first year doing MUN?” Seabury asked.

 

She nodded. “I mean I know everything like Parli Pro and all that jazz but I am sort of worried!! I feel like I am going to trip on my words or something like that. I am not as good at public speaking as my sisters.”

 

“I mean you are the US.You will have loads to say.” Hamilton said.

 

“That’s true! Okay. Now this position worksheet thingie.”

 

“Refugees! Hey that’s my topic.” Seabury said.

 

“Polsec?” Peggy asked and Seabury nodded.

 

“Alright, let’s start off with that then. What does the good ole’ United States think about taking in refugees?” Peggy said.

 

Sam flipped through his notes and started reading. “The US is divided over accepting refugees. The federal government has the authority to admit refugees but the individual states can make the acceptance process more difficult. The governor’s of 31 states oppose taking in refugees since they associate refugees with terrorist threats.” Seabury said.

 

“I quite frankly disagree with this.” Hamilton responded.

 

Peggy shook her head. “The Islamophobia is so strong.”

 

“But in all honestly it is only the be st solution. I mean you never know who or where these refugees are coming from. We must look at the safety of our people and protect our national security.” Seabury said.

 

“Ah, so you are Trump supporter.” Hamilton asked.

 

“What? I wasn’t insinuating that!” Seabury protested, flushing.

 

“Hey, cool it!” Peggy said patting him on the shoulder.

 

“By not accepting refugees because you think they are terrorists you are only furthering this Islamophobia! You are directly contributing to this stereotype and with you spewing irrelevant nonsense like this, we will forever be in the dark! You are judging Islam from the radicalism of ISIS which has taken the Quran to extreme levels. God, my dog speaks more eloquently!” Hamilton exclaimed fuming.

 

Everyone in the room turned to Hamilton, intensely listening to what he had to say. Suddenly, the room erupted into debate.

 

“Delegates, decorum!” Abigail screamed, slamming the gavel on the podium.

 

Slowly the delegates began to quiet down, however Hamilton didn’t seem like he had any intention of calming down. Peggy patted him on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear to which he nodded and sat down.

 

“While I appreciate this great debate, we are simply here to share our countries views not our own. I am sure during free time you can find each other and debate. With that, all of you return to discussing.” She said tapping the gaval.

 

“Ooookay moving on from that, what are some strengths and weaknesses of the government of Murica.’?” Peggy asked.

 

“Oh there are plenty.” Hamilton exclaimed, ready to fire away.

\--

Peggy pulled out her phone and clicked on Yik Yak, scrolling through the messages. Aside from the annoying Yaks from people who were just looking to get boned, she suddenly saw one that peaked her interest.

 

dude that guy who was usa in my country caucus tore the other guy apart

↓ 1 ↑

**reply:** he should have just let the other guy be

__ **reply:** well i would rather be divisive than indecisive

**reply:** USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA!

 

Alex! He was famous! Well, mostly. He only got one upvote on the Yak. But she agreed, he was so savage. He spoke so eloquently and with such passion she honestly wished she could have been in his committee. She definitely needed to tell Eliza about Alex.

 

**AND PEGGY**

country caucus went well i think im ready for committee

guess who was with me? yeah your boyfriend   
  


**BIG SIS #2**

shut up ohmygod hes not my boyfriend

yes! you will slay

 

**AND PEGGY**

sure jan

yaaas im so ready that kid really inspired me. he’s also pretty cute 10/10

 

**BIG SIS #2**

hey this ones mine

 

**AND PEGGY**

hey i was just admiring cute face and brilliant mind

ALSO check yik yak hes pretty famous

 

**BIG SIS #2**

alright

OHMYGOD WHAT DID HE DO

 

**AND PEGGY**

ripped the wig right off of the other guy

and burned it

roasted it

he’s gonna need a new wig

 

**BIG SIS #2**

tell me everything omg

 

**AND PEGGY**

will do

love you sis i will see you in 3 hours

 

**BIG SIS #2**

so excited!

good luck! you are going to do so amazing!

 

**AND PEGGY**

xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not throwing any shade at sam, i just felt he would be pretty conservative. stole a line from @myshotmp3 from twitter. gosh, the characters tag on this is just going to spiral out of control honestly. next chapter we have our first committee meeting. Get ready for jefferson and hamilton to slaughter each other and the blossoming of lams. want to rant about MUN? politics? hmu @acelaurens


End file.
